


Please, come under the mistletoe

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post-Canon, Sheith69min, Snowball Fight, Theme: First snow + Cristmas Day + Mistletoe, VLD Final Episode What Final Episode | FEWFE, Voltron is gone and Allura is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: Sheith69min    Theme: First snow + Cristmas Day + Mistletoe"And it was there that he saw it. A mistletoe.Hanging in the arched doorway leading from the living room to the kitchen.He found himself in front Lance's scene asking Allura for a kiss under the mistletoe with a mischievous smile. Allura smiled, giving him the much-requested kiss.Immediately the room was filled with murmurs, laughter and whistles."I can't even kiss my wife, now?" Lance complained but his voice never reached Shiro, his mind already elsewhere.What would Keith have thought if he kissed him with such a trivial excuse? The idea accelerated the beating of his heart.For one night, Shiro decided not to think. Even Keith had told him several times before. Sometimes it's better to think less and act more instinctively.Now all he had to do was lure Keith under the mistletoe. Easy, no?"





	Please, come under the mistletoe

Tonight was the night.

Shiro was convinced of it.

The war had finally ended, with bitterness still in the heart for having sacrificed Voltron but with the knowledge that it was the right thing to do. They knew it.

The following days had passed fairly quickly, perhaps too much. Quickly, as in a dream and in a jiffy the year was already coming to an end.

Honestly, with all they had to face, the last thing Shiro thought was a party. There was still a lot of work to do but exactly for all the pain caused by the war that Coran had suggested the idea, supported by Allura who couldn't wait to participate in a typically terrestrial party.

And that was how he found himself in a corner with an empty glass in his hand.

The party was at the home of Allura and Lance. Bought as far as possible from the desert and the Garrison to erase all traces of the war, it was decorated with a Christmas theme. With the help of Lance, probably, the house shone with lights and decorations with even a Christmas tree. Allura's enthusiasm was evident, the house seemed out of a magazine.

Shiro couldn't remember the last time he had been at a party. Relaxed, without the weight of the universe on his shoulders. He was no longer sure of being part of that world, of being able to, even if the idea of living a normal life, in a certain sense, thrilled him. Like a new beginning.

Of course, he was aware that he had to work hard on himself and that what they had lived wouldn't have disappeared overnight. Yet, in that room, he recognized the desire to do, to live fully, grateful for another chance. As it might seem absurd, Shiro still loved the universe and still wanted to explore it, study it, do what he had always wanted to do and what better way to start over if not clarify his true feelings?

He wanted to talk to Keith, and he would do it that night.

Shiro looked up, moving his gaze from his feet to the people around him. A smile was born spontaneously on his face.

It was still nice to see that, at least for one day, everyone had the chance to relax. The Atlas crew, the Garrison staff regardless of age, rank or provenance, the families. They were all present, human and not. It was pleasant.

Lost in his thoughts Shiro didn't notice that Allura had approached him, touching his shoulder to get his attention. He jolted.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?"

He and Allura had spent a lot of time together after the war. He had missed her friendship.

When he turned to reply, however, he couldn't help but laugh. Allura wore a green sweater with a red-nosed reindeer. Of few bigger size, it completely enveloped her, even her belly.

"I know." She started. "But I find it adorable, it's paired with that of Lance. Plus his mother did it, I can't say no to my mother-in-law."

For a second, only for one, in hearing that word the thoughts turned to Krolia, and although the thought had disappeared as quickly as it was born, it was enough to make him blush.

"I'm sure the twins are warming up too on it." He joked, changing the subject.

Allura's expression softened, finding herself unconsciously to caress the baby bump. "I hope so." She laughed. "It start to give me itch."

Shiro couldn't utter a word when he heard a familiar voice cross the threshold of the front door. "Sorry, the last mission for the recovery of supplies took longer than expected."

He was dazzled. Keith had slightly longer hair and, could swear, He was even taller. How could he do it every time? How could he become ever more beautiful every day that passed?

Shiro swallowed noisily, looking away as if afraid of being blinded. Like when you presume you can watch the sun. The hand, the only one, began to sweat.

" _Oh_ , now I understand." Allura said leaning forward to see where he was looking.

"What?" Shiro asked, pretending to not understand what she was referring to.

"Will you tell him today?" She continued with a sly smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on. Everyone is aware of what you feel for each other. You're probably the only ones who haven't noticed it." Allura seemed to think about it. "Well, you two and Lance but I took care of it."

"It's complicated." Shiro said impulsively. Was his feelings really so evident? If so, did Keith notice it? Wait, why did Allura speak in the plural?

"Is it really?" Allura asked, bringing him back to reality and, for a moment, Shiro wondered if it really was.

Allura looked at the wedding ring, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the other, and then added. "Think about it."

Left alone, he began to think about it, but none of the words that came to his mind seemed the right ones, those suitable to express his feelings. Nothing seemed enough. He felt guilty about avoiding him in that way and, feeling Krolia's eyes on him, he headed for the kitchen.

And it was there that he saw it. A mistletoe.

Hanging in the arched doorway leading from the living room to the kitchen.

He found himself in front Lance's scene asking Allura for a kiss under the mistletoe with a mischievous smile. Allura smiled, giving him the much-requested kiss.

Immediately the room was filled with murmurs, laughter and whistles.

"I can't even kiss my wife, now?" Lance complained but his voice never reached Shiro, his mind already elsewhere.

What would Keith have thought if he kissed him with such a trivial excuse? The idea accelerated the beating of his heart.

For one night, Shiro decided not to think. Even Keith had told him several times before. Sometimes it's better to think less and act more instinctively.

Now all he had to do was lure Keith under the mistletoe. Easy, no?

Shiro soon realized that he wasn't at all. Every time he called him, something or someone interrupted them. It was as if the universe was screaming at him to stop, that they weren't meant to be together.

But Shiro didn't give up.

"Keith!" He called him on the other side of the room. Keith was at the back of the room talking to Krolia, smiling. When he turned to the person who was calling him, his smile widened and something in his eyes lit up.

Shiro imitated his smile, but a knot formed in his throat when Krolia let him go giving him a loving pat on the shoulder. He felt guilty again. How much time has passed since the last time he did it?

Keith strode closer to him, but something else got in the way.

A flash of light appeared between them becoming brighter and then disappeared suddenly and leave Kosmo visually excited in its place.

"What is it?" Keith asked him in a playful tone.

Kosmo in response, stood up on two legs leaning on him. Keith let out a dull scream from the sudden weight on him, bending his knees slightly to avoid falling. Keith didn't have time to add anything else that Kosmo disappeared again taking Keith with him, under the confused look of Shiro.

Despite this, Shiro could still hear Keith's laughter. Wondering how it was possible, he looked out of the window. Kosmo had teleported Keith outside, and now he was staring at his legs immersed in something he had never seen before.

Keith held up a hand, letting a snowflake rest on it. "It's snowing." He whispered. "Right, it's the first time you see the snow." He added, clutching himself against the cold as he watched Kosmo jump, surprised by the cold contact of the snow.

Shiro heard someone else scream with excitement and the party moved quickly outside.

He imitated Keith's gesture, previously done, finding the view of the snowflake melting on his hand strangely relaxing. "I had almost forgotten how it was." He sighed, not realizing the presence of Krolia beside him with her eyes fixed on the sky.

"Come Shiro, let's bury Lance in the snow." Pidge joked.

"Hey!"

  


  


  


  


Pulling some snowballs without having any spare clothes wasn't a good idea.

In fact, they soon put an end to the battle by returning to the house to warm themselves while sitting in front of the fireplace.

Allura was sitting on the couch with a pout for not being able to participate again. It was true, they had already done a battle of snow in the past. Well, not really snow but he remembered how much he had enjoyed that day. Taking a break for a few minutes from their paladin duties. With Keith giving him cover, then like now. As always.

Shiro looked for him, finding him sitting next to Pidge trying to warm her. She looked smaller with knees in her chest.

He stood up with the excuse of wanting to get something hot to drink in the kitchen.

"Can you take something for me too, please?" Keith asked.

This was an opportunity to get Keith to come to the kitchen with him.

"No."

"What?" He asked, surprised.

_Not like that!_

"Sorry. I meant to say that I can't. "

"Why?"

"Because-" Shiro hurriedly looked for a plausible excuse, but whenever Keith was involved, nothing seemed easy. "Because I think the snow ended up in the prosthesis."

"What? Are you okay?" Keith asked, jumping up, alarmed.

It was a bad idea.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Shiro said raising his arms as if to show him that everything was fine. "I think I can bring you something hot."

Shiro sighed and headed for the kitchen. Being able to hear perfectly the voice of Coran, excited to have found a version of Monsters & Mana here too. The name was different, but it was always a board game.

While the explanation of Coran, probably for Keith, went on Shiro poured what was left of the hot chocolate into two cups.

When he turned to go back to the others, he didn't notice that someone else had reached him and slammed against him.

"Hot!" Keith shouted, with half cup of hot chocolate on his shirt.

"Keith." Shiro called him surprised. "I'm so sorry." He apologized, still holding the cups.

Most of it was over on the floor between the two cups. Even Shiro had not managed to escape it, but fortunately only the prosthesis got dirty without him burning himself.

"Don't worry." Keith said, taking his shirt with two fingers and pulling it as far as possible away from the skin. "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting weird today."

"What's going on here?" Asked Allura, who had noticed the scene from a distance. Her eyes moved from the dirty floor to Keith's shirt. "Let's go, I'll see if I can find you something to put on."

"I'll do it!" Lance screamed from a distance. "Sit, Allura."

"Lance, relax. I'm pregnant, I'm not dying. "

Shiro remained, once again, in the kitchen. Embarrassed he began to look for something to clean up.

"Shiro." He heard himself called.

When he turned, his heart lost a beat when he saw Krolia with her arms crossed and her shoulders leaning against the wall to look at him. Instinctively, he took two steps back. Just enough to not be under the mistletoe anymore.

"I realized that we never really talked."

_Oh_.

"It's fine." He hurried into saying. "I have _his_ memories."

Krolia seemed to think about it, shifting her gaze to the various kitchen appliances. She didn't seem convinced, as if what he had told her had not reassured her.

"So you remember what my son said."

Shiro began to sweat cold. Was he really talking about this with Krolia?

"... Yes, I remember." He answered sincerely.

"Good." Krolia said, hinting a smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were taking your responsibilities."

"Eh?"

"Interesting tradition." Krolia changed the subject, looking at the mistletoe and letting her smile widen.

Shiro wanted to die.

  


  


  


  


The words of Krolia remained in his head for the rest of the night and every other possibility of passing under the mistletoe with Keith faded in front of his eyes.

Sitting, now alone, on the couch while the guests gradually returned to their homes Shiro ran a hand over his hair, sighing loudly in a breath he didn't know he was holding back. As if he were letting go of all the tension of the night and finally, closing his eyes, leaned his back and relaxed.

Perhaps today wasn't the right night.

"Shiro?"

Someone called him and Shiro opened his eyes when he recognized Keith's voice. He wore a sweater similar to that of Allura. Oh, he would hate him for that and Shiro couldn't help but laugh.

"It's all your fault." Keith complained, looking at the sweater.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Shiro replied again in laughter.

"I'm glad you're still here, I thought you were already gone." Keith whispered as he sat down next to him on the couch.

"Without saying goodbye?"

"You're really acting strangely." He justified himself.

Shiro bit his lower lip and looked at his hands, unable to keep up Keith's worried look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you. It's all right, it's just that-" Shiro bit his tongue.

"Just that... What?" Keith encouraged him to continue.

Shiro shifted his gaze to Keith's, already feeling the blood warming his cheeks.

"The mistletoe." He could only say, letting his hand indicate it roughly, without looking.

Keith's eyes followed his hand, as if the word that had come out of Shiro's lips wasn't enough. When his eyes rested on it, Shiro could see on his face the realization of the various behaviors during the night and then give life, blushing, to a laugh that filled the whole room.

"Please, don't laugh." Shiro prayed disconsolately.

"I'm sorry." The other apologized, but the laughter showed no signs of stopping.

"Shiro." Keith called him with one hand on the other's shoulder to get his attention. "You don't need the mistletoe to kiss me."

And before Shiro realized it, Keith's lips were on his.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I'm not 100% satisfied, probably even with some translation errors.  
>  Definitely not my best 69min, but today more than ever I thought I had little time.  
>  I hope, however, that you liked the idea and that at least it made you smile.  
>  As I said in the tags, it's a Humor so don't take it too seriously. It was just something to wish you happy holidays, if you celebrate.  
>  For those who don't celebrate, like me, a good end of December!  
>  I wanted to enclose in this small fic a bit all the emotions of Christmas, both pleasant and not. Doubts about the future, love, family, relatives with questions to embarrass you and even nostalgia. I put some scenes that reminded of the episodes during the series to say goodbye to Voltron and make you feel a bit nostalgic. It still doesn't seem true that it's over...  
>  I hope I succeeded.  
>  Oh yes, the title sound like _that_ deliberately. It made me smile and I was tired.  
>  Let me know what you think of it, see you next time!  
>  Merry Christmas and Sheithmas!
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
